Dear Diary
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An InspiredbyOQ entry, inspired by starscythe's photo manip (displayed in the cover image): Regina writes her thoughts in her secret diary after a passionate encounter with Robin


**Hey guys! This is my first writing entry for the InspiredbyOQ Twitter event going on, Day 4! The art that I'm inspired by today is a photo manip done by one of the most talented artists in the fandom, starscythe!**

 **This particular oneshot is an entry from Regina's secret diary that she has kept throughout Season 3. True to starscythe's manip, Regina is writing the entry whilst naked after an obvious hookup with Robin ;) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's a strange and peculiar situation in which I've found myself. Really, I have absolutely no idea as to what I'm doing… or what I'm supposed to do, for that matter. But I have the strangest feeling that I just can't seem to deny no matter how much I try. It's one that burns within my heart, sending warmth even to the very deepest, darkest caverns where no light has ever dared to reach—not in a long time. It fills me with an unnerving mixture of both tranquility and trepidation. Because just as these emotions feel oh so right, they are oh so terribly wrong.

I shouldn't be doing this, not at all. At least that's what my head says. But my heart… well that's a completely different story. It pains me to think that I'm doing something wrong yet again, that I should be ashamed. Maybe I am.

But then as I look across the room at him, all that fear, that doubt, that self-loathing just seems to wash away. And I'm left with nothing but an overwhelming amount of elation, of passion, and dare I say it, of love. With him all of this just feels right. It feels figuratively, and quite literally, good. Unsettled as I am about Marian's condition, I can't help but feel relieved. It's like the incident was meant to happen, to free Robin (even if it's for a little while until we find a cure) from the dilemma he'd faced choosing between her and I. I know that sounds wrong, selfish, a bit evil perhaps. Or maybe Robin is just looking to me as a source of comfort, of escape from the burden of the perilous predicament in which his wife lies. Maybe that's what all of this is really about. But then when I look into his eyes and see the profound devotion, the deep-seated and intense desire, I can't help but think that no, this is real. And what we have is really true.

But we can't deny, in part, that we are living in a fairytale as of now. Time has frozen for us. And while Marian remains immobile, literally frozen in time, Robin and I have but a few moments with one another to live in that fairytale and pretend that everything is fine. That is, until I find a cure and she wakes. And Robin will be inevitably faced with that hard devision yet again.

However, I can't think of that right now. I don't want to think about that right now, especially given the current situation in which I find myself: lying on soft furs, naked on the bed in my vault. His taste lingers on my lips and tongue while my skin still tingles from his touch. It happened once, and I said specifically that it shouldn't happen again. And it did… But who am I kidding? I am so fucking happy that it did and shamelessly proud I am to say that I loved every minute of it.

Robin is an excellent lover. Just the way his hands caress my body, fingers dancing over my skin, with each soothing touch making me melt a little more, is just heavenly. He can work wonders in taming the hideous beast inside. I curse him with every breath, in complete and utter awe at the way he can make me feel so exposed, so malleable in his arms, like no lover had ever done. Just one look in his sparkling sapphire eyes makes me weak at the knees. The small dimpled smirk that he gives me, and the way his voice is able to both rock me to sleep and send a warmth of electricity flooding my lower stomach, is enough to render me defenseless. And for once, I don't mind. The feeling is refreshing, and I welcome it, especially after so long. Even the idea of all this, the way Robin can work his magic over me, makes me giddy with glee. I'm even trying to bite down a smile in this very moment as I lie on my stomach, lightly kicking my feet up whilst writing down these incredibly complex and jumbled thoughts like a lovesick teenage girl.

But I should go now. Robin is waiting. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him stare silently at me from the short distance across the vault. I can see the small quirk of his lips as he tilts his head, smiling bemusedly. Never in a million years is he getting into this diary. No way.

Until next time,

Regina


End file.
